Dejected Moon
by LunarFanGoddess
Summary: This is about Luna the moon princess who was unappreciated. one day she finds she can turn human and she stumbles into Music Room 3. they don't meet though. the Host club just watches from the shadows and listen to her singing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay friends. I've decided to make another crossover but this is for Luna fic. The setting is placed on Ouran time but set in Equestira time before Luna's banishment. So please read if please also none of the songs belong to me, I got them off YouTube so please feel free to watch them, they are awesome. Luna, sweetheart. Can you do the disclaimer? **_

_**Luna: alright. **_

_**Disclaimer: nothing belongs to her except the idea.**_

~Host POV~ (the scene is set after the physical examination.)

The entire Host Club were walking back to their club room.

"But Haruhi, I said I was sorry!" whimpered Tamaki South, trailing after his 'daughter' Haruhi Fujioka. "Whatever" Haruhi sighed.

"Tono, just give up already" Hikaru Hitachiin slung an arm around Haruhi's shoulders. "Yeah, she doesn't want to talk to a pervert like you" Kaoru Hitachiin stuck his tongue out at Tamaki and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"It's you two who are the sexual harassers!" Tamaki blew up at them.

"Calm down, Tama-Chan, have some cake" Mitsukuni Haninozuka otherwise known as Hani. He held up some strawberry cake in front of Tamaki's face. "No thank you sempai" Tamaki pushed away the cake, steam coming from his ears. Hani began to tear up.

"Ah" Takashi Morinozuka otherwise known as Mori picked up his cousin and sat him on his shoulders.

"Tamaki, stop being a baby" Kyoya Ootori deadpanned to his best friend. "WAH! HARUHI DOESN'T LOVE HER FATHER!" Tamaki began to sob.

"Shh!" Haruhi paused outside their club room. The entire Host Club quieted, staring at her curiously. "Can you hear that?" Haruhi whispered, tilting her head, listening intently.

They could hear soft taps of the piano which rose to loud clacking that sounded like a racket. Hani jumped off Mori's shoulders and tiptoed to the door. He opened it and peered inside, seeing a small figure sitting at the piano, clanging on the piano. The rest of the Host Club peered inside to see what was making that terrible noise.

They saw a young looking girl sitting at the piano. She had short dark blue hair to her chin that curled slightly. Some of the hair covered her right eye and she had a small black crown on her head. She wore a dark purplish blue halter dress with a black tattoo like spot at her right hem. In that spot was a white glowing crescent moon. On her feet she had purplish blue gladiator sandals with small heels.

"**Look, it's a girl**" the Twins commented softly. "A lost princess perhaps?" Tamaki mused. "She does have a crown" Haruhi whispered pointing out the crown.

~Luna POV~

This is a wonderful night. First, I fell through my own shadow and ended up in another room. Secondly, I seemed to have morphed into a bear. Well, a hairless bear with a small body and no claws. If another pony ended up in my position, they would have panicked, but not the princess of the night. Now here I am sitting at a piano and making music.

I pushed more buttons, feeling pleased with myself.

'Perhaps I may perform a song for the ponies of Equestria and they shall like me more' I thought wistfully. I played a bit more before I remembered she had to speak with my Tia about something. About a winter moon celebration that we may have to celebrate my moon.

I turned to my shadow and ran into it, plunging into darkness. But I did not feel scared, after all the nigh and darkness is my home.

~Host POV~

The hosts stared awestruck at how she disappeared, even Kyoya looked impressed.

"Perhaps she is a magical princess!" Tamaki said, sparkles surrounding him and Hani. "Yeah!" Hani said enthusiastically. Kyoya walked over to where she previously sat and examined the wall where she disappeared into.

"It's a solid wall" Kyoya muttered. "So how did she disappear?" Haruhi asked, touching the wall, thinking there was a secret door.

"Hmm…" Kyoya looked deep in thought.

_**Okay, sorry for the short chapter. She'll sing in the next one. Pinky promise. **_

_**Ciao**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, next chapter up, hope y'all like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me, except the idea. **_

Luna was so excited to go back to that room. For some reason it made her feel calm and at peace. And she had been practicing the piano a lot. Today she will play and forget about all the sadness in Equestria. She frowned sadly and sighed.

"What is it Luna?" a concerned Celestia asked her younger sister. "Oh, nothing to worry about Tia" Luna assured her. 'I want my special spot to stay hidden, if I tell Tia she may want to visit and it will no longer be sacred.' Luna thought.

"May I be excused?" Luna asked, for she was eager to go to her private spot. "But you barely touched your breakfast" Celestia said, growing even more concerned. "I shall be back before dinner" Luna cantered off, ignoring her sister's comment.

She entered her room and looked around for any witnesses. Luna took a deep breath and faced her shadow and she ran at full speed into the darkness.

It was inky black in her shadow. She spotted a beam of light and trotted towards it. Luna touched it and immediately she tumbled out on the other side.

She was wearing her clothes from last time she was here. Luna stood up, wobbling before balancing herself. She strode over to the piano and sat delicately.

~Host POV~

They were heading to the club room as a group since they met up at the staircase.

Tamaki as usual was arguing with the Twins who each an arm wrapped around her. Hani was chattering to Kyoya about their collage choices and every once in a while Mori said "Ah"

"Guys shut up" Haruhi snapped. Only Hani, Mori and Kyoya quieted. The Twins and Tamaki were occupied in a thumb war. Tamaki insisted it was the way to end feuds and the Twins reluctantly obliged.

Haruhi opened the door and looked inside. The girl from yesterday was at the piano, but unlike yesterday, her notes on the piano were much smoother and well played.

"Guys look" Haruhi whispered pointing to her. The club looked to see what she was pointing at. Tamaki's eyes glinted. He tiptoed past Haruhi who hissed at him to stop. He paused behind s pillar about thirty feet from her and sat on the ground and positioned himself so he won't get caught.

"What is that idiot doing-ah?" She said as she turned to face the rest. They somehow managed to sneak past Haruhi and were crouching behind the couch. Even Kyoya joined them, but he sat more dignified than the other.

"Idiots" Haruhi hissed under her breath, but crawled to Tamaki and sat with him. He had an over joyed face and he was practically sparkling.

"I-ngh!" Haruhi clamped a hand over his mouth to quiet him. She gave him a pointed stare and gestured to the piano playing girl. He nodded.

"_Silverlight_" a voice sang.

Haruhi and Tamaki peeked from behind the pillar. The others looked around the couch or dared to poke their heads over it.

"_She turned her face up to the starlit sky"  
"and on this night began to wonder why"  
"she knew that soon the day would come"_

~Luna POV~

I did not know where these word were coming from, but I felt that they were important somehow. That they were how she felt about the coming future she felt. I did not see but I thought I saw something, terrifying coming. But I continued to sing my heart out.

"_Born to be"  
"an heir of beauty and serenity"  
"into this world she entered quietly"  
"to her surprise she was the one"_

I thought I heard a sound of sadness like a sob or multiple sobs, but I shall continue to play regardless of interruptions.

"_Destiny was close behind her"  
"phantom of borrowed life"  
"and the sea was a reminder"  
"mirror of given life"  
_~Host POV~

Tamaki looked like he was about to bawl any minute. Harumi looked deep in thought. The Twins were hugging each other, sighing softly. Hani was sitting on Mori's lap his head on his chest and thoughtful eyes looking into the empty air. Kyoya was gazing at his hands, wondering why he felt sadness.

"_Then one day"  
"the sign she waited for in skies of gray"  
"traversed a winding road and came her way"  
"she found the love she hoped she would"_

~Host Club POV~

Tamaki's spirits lifted a bit, since she found someone to love her.

"_But she knew"  
"that she had promises to stay true to"  
"the dormant daughter of the silver moon"  
"then all at once she understood"_

~Luna POV~

'Understood? Understood what?' I thought. I continued singing.

"_Destiny was close behind her "  
"phantom of borrowed life"  
"and the sea was a reminder"  
"mirror of given life"_

~Host Club POV~

"_From the sky"  
"she watched the life"  
"she'd known she would leave behind"  
"said goodbye"  
"and gave her people"  
"life though her sacrifice" _

The girl trailed off, looking as surprised as hidden hosts were. She slowly removed her hands from the keys and looked scared. She quickly stood up and ran into the wall, disappearing. The hosts let her go, sitting where they were deep in thought.

_**This song is called 'daughter of the moon the original song'. Hoped you liked it, because I did. Listened to it and feel some of her sadness. But this song was originally for Princess Yue's character from Avatar: they last air bender. Listen to it, it's certainly awesome. **_

_**Ciao**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay here's the next one.**_

_**Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me except the idea**_

~Luna POV~

I was scared. Where did those words come from? I must have looked troubled because Tia asked me what was wrong. "Nothing Tia, really" I said, smiling and changed the subject.

"Tia, what did the subjects say about my moon celebration?" I asked hopefully. Tia sighed and turned to look at me sadly. "I'm sorry Luna but they decided against it" Tia sighed.

"W-what, why?" I asked. "Luna" Tia tried to comfort me, but I slapped her hoof away with my wing.

"It's because you told them to say no right, right?!" I screamed at her.

'No one likes my night, no one appreciates it, is it because it's dark, forbidding, and ugly?" I thought. "Luna, please" Tia neared me, trying to wrap her wing around me.

"No!" I ran into my shadows, Tia screaming for me.

I tumbled out on the other side, crying and sobbing. I heard a scuffle but I ignored it, and focused on my growing hatred for my sister, my enemy for the love and affections of the subjects.

~Host POV~

Everybody scrambled for a hiding place. It was night time, and Tamaki decided to have a sleepover. "Like the commoners do" he insisted.

"But sleepovers are only for girls… in middle school or elementary" Haruhi deadpanned. "But we must have a sleepover, like a family" Tamaki began to dream about Haruhi in a nightgown.

"Perv" was all she said.

"Haruhi, come and sleep with us" Hikaru patted the sleeping bag next to him. "Yeah, we shall give you sweet dreams and other things" Kaoru purred. "Nope" she turned to get herself comfortable on a couch across Kyoya and Mori. Hani was sitting at a table having night time cake time. Haruhi spotted the shadows moving in a corner and she immediately dived below a table. The others looked at her in confusion and out stumbled the girl from the corner. And they all dived behind hiding placed.

The Twins hid behind a pillar. Kyoya hid behind the couch. Tamaki hid with Hani and Mori behind the curtains.

'I can't believe they chose the dumbest place to hide. She's bound to notice their legs' Haruhi thought scowling. But the girl seemed distracted.

~Luna POV~

I sat at the piano and decided to sing my hatred out in the silent night.

I began to play.

"_Now the hour has come at last"  
"the soft and fading light"  
"has crossed the west horizon"  
"and has bidden us goodnight"_

I gazed out the window with sadness.

"_And what a lovely night it is"  
"to walk a moonlit field"  
"to see the softer shades"  
"that are by the starlight now revealed"_

My eyes hardened and my chin jutted out angrily.

"_So why is it that now"  
"when all is quiet and at rest"  
"when candles glow and all"  
"the world is at is very best"_

I sighed sadly.

"_The ponies of Equestria"  
"should lock themselves away"  
"to shun the moon and wait instead for sister's sunny day"_

I glared angrily outside and began to sing louder.

"_Am I so wrong to wish that"  
"they would see things like I do"  
"and am I so wrong to think"  
"that they might love me too"_

I sang louder and angrier.

"_Why shouldn't they adore me"  
"is it not within my right"  
"I'll not be overshadowed"  
"mine is not the lesser light"_

Dark clouds began to cloud the sky and form around me. But I wasn't scared, this is a new dawn for Equestria and my moon was about to rule just like it was meant to be.

"_I've waited long enough now"  
"for them all to come around"  
"and though the sun may plead and threaten"  
"the moon will stand her ground!"_

I was completely covered by the clouds now, but all I could see was my hands. All I could feel is hatred and anger for my sister, the sun princess. I thought I heard a yelp of terror but I ignored it thinking it was nothing important, for soon I shall rule as the beloved moon princess. I grinned.

"_And all will know the wonder"  
"of my dark and jeweled sky"  
"when all the world is wrapped in"  
"an eternal lullaby!"_

I grinned even more, thinking of the sun princess's' defeat, to feel her pain of her precious sun gone forever and in its place as the most adored moon.

"_So say goodnight at this, the final setting of the sun"_

"_Tomorrow dawns in darkness"_

The clouds parted and I stood, still playing adorned in all new attire.

"_The night time has,"_

"_BEGUN!" _

I cackled in excitement. I couldn't wait to overthrow that glory stealing sun.

I glanced down and grinned at what I wore.

I wore black short-shorts that showed off my long pale legs and black boots to the top of my knees. I wore a high-low long sleeved shirt. The high part stopped above my bellybutton and the low part went down to the back of my knees. The shirt drooped off my shoulders showing off my pale shoulders. My hair was flying around my head in blue and darker blue hues and sparkles like a cloud.

"Ahahaha!" I giggled and went diving into the shadows, eager to banish my sister into the darkness.

~Host POV~

Everybody stared shocked where the girl had disappeared. "What was that?" Haruhi crawled out and said out loud.

"**That was terrifying**" whispered Hikaru and Kaoru, hugging each other. "Scary" Hani whimpered hugging Mori tight, who nodded. Kyoya coughed and stared out the window, examining the half moon. It was still a bit cloudy.

Tamaki sighed sadly. "That poor girl, no one loves her" The rest of them stared at him like he was crazy.

"You heard her song, no one appreciates the night, and everyone sleeps through it instead of gazing at the stars and shining moon." Tamaki looked thoughtful.

"It could be one of Renge's attempt to scare us" Kaoru said. "And that could be an actress in disguise"

"I don't know, Renge isn't creative enough to come up with a scary moon goddess" Haruhi pointed out.

The others sweat dropped at her.

"Well, I don't think I can sleep now" Hikaru deadpanned.

_**There goes another chapter. Review please, criticism welcome. That song was called 'the moon rises' there is an original version which a male sings. Then there is others which is females. I heard both which are good. Anyway,**_

_**Ciao**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well, here's the next chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides my idea. **_

~Luna POV~

The moon was quiet and peaceful but lonely. There was no pony to talk to and say my feelings.

~Host POV~

Tamaki was sitting next to Kyoya enjoying a cup of tea, and Kyoya was writing in his notebook. Haruhi was sitting at a table studying; the twins were playing on their handheld game. Hani was eating cake with Mori besides him.

It was after school, but they had canceled just in case the girl appeared again.

There was a bright flash from outside and the room dimmed. The hosts looked up in confusion. "Scary!" Hani said, clutching Usa-Chan. "Men and Haruhi, hide I think it's her" Tamaki ordered. This time the club was prepared. They trooped behind a large box with a hole, close to the piano. "This is ridiculous" Haruhi muttered but joined them anyway eager to her more singing.

The window flew open and another girl sailed in with large white wings on her back.

She looked similar to the other girl, but older. She had long pink hair to her waist which curled and was wavy. Some of the hair covered her left eye, but it was pushed aside by her hands. She had a long white strapless ball gown that stopped at her ankles and had a large yellow sun at the hem which seemed to move. She had white heels that showed some of her toes. And on her head was a golden crown with a violet colored gem.

"So this is where she came" She spoke, eyeing everything sadly. "I can tell she loved it here"

She seemed to float over to the piano. She sat softly and put her hands and began to play some music. The hidden club seemed to sway and seem at peace. And she began to sing

~Celestia View~

My sweet moon princess, I shall sing for you. Tears dripped down my cheeks but I wiped them away. I took a deep breath and began singing in hopes she hears my apology.

"_Fate has been cruel and order unkind"  
"How can I have sent you away?"  
"The blame was my own, the punishments yours"  
"The harmony's silenced today"_

I sighed and more tears fell.

"_But into that stillness, I'll bring you a song"  
"and I will your company kept"  
"till your tired eyes and my lullabies"  
"have carried you softly to sleep"_

~Host POV~

Tamaki was crying silently, Kyoya had his head down; Hani was hugging Mori who was hugging gently back. Hikaru had his head on Kaoru's shoulder. Haruhi was sitting next to Tamaki, she laid her head on his shoulder and for once he did not freak like he normally would have.

"_Once did a pony who shone like the sun"  
"look out on her kingdom and sigh"  
"she smiled and said surely there is no pony so lovely and so well beloved as I"  
_~Celestia View~

I straighten and used my magic to create the scene on the ceiling. Yellow covered the ceiling and I, in my pony form, stood there smiling out on the balcony.

"_So great was her reign, so brilliant her glory that long was the shadow she cast"  
_Slowly a long and dark shadow fell from me and covered Luna who was behind me looking sad.

"_Which fell dark upon the younger sister she loved and grew only darker as days and nights passed"_

The shadow grew darker until Luna could not be seen anymore.

"_Soon did that pony take notice that others did not give her sister her due"  
_I appeared attempting to hug Luna but she did not let me get close to her.

"_And neither had she loved her as she deserved"  
"She watched as her sister's unhappiness grew"_

Luna appeared and Nightmare Moon did too. Luna slowly padded to her, crying while Nightmare grinned.

"_But such is the weight of the limelighted sweetly takes hold of the mind of its host"_

"_And that foolish pony did nothing to stop the destruction of one who had needed her most" _

Celestia appeared, watching the entire ordeal between Luna and Nightmare with a mournful face.

~Host POV~

They were watching the ceiling at what happened but there were ponies instead of humans. They saw that there was a pony that looked similar to the girl and her sister.

"_Lullay, moon princess, good night sister mine"  
"Rest now in moonlights embrace"  
"bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth"  
"through cloud and through sky and through space"  
"carry the peace and the coolness of night"  
"and carry my sorrow in kind"  
_they saw that the girl at the piano was beginning to cry.

"_Luna you're loved so much more than you know"  
"May troubles be far from your mind"_

~Celestia View~  
_"And forgive me for being so blind" _

I played and the images from the ceilings disappeared. I look out the window at the rising moon.

"_The years now before us"  
"fearful and unknown"  
"I never imagined I'd face them on my own"_

I hung my head, tears falling on the piano.

"_May these thousand winters, swiftly pass I pray"_

I straightened and looked at the moon.

"_I love you, I miss you"  
"All these miles away"  
_

"_May all your dreams be sweet tonight"  
"safe upon your bed of "  
"moonlight"  
"And know not sadness, pain or care"  
"and when I dream I'll fly away and meet you there"  
"Sleep, sleep, sleep"  
_I played the last of the notes, and trailed off. I began to cry quietly. I stood and walked to the window.

"Forgive me Luna; I truly and deeply love you"

~Host POV~

They heard a whoosh and she was gone out the window. The lights blinked back on again and everything to them seemed unreal.

Tamaki walked to the window and looked at the full moon. "Guys, look" He whispered and pointed at the moon. The others looked at it and gasped softly.  
There on the moon was a fuzzy silhouette of a unicorn. You could barely see it but it was there.  
"Poor princess" Hani said softly. Haruhi gazed at the moon and spoke. "Her name was Luna" the others turned to look at her. "How do you know?" asked Hikaru.  
"The other one was saying that she loved Luna, the moon princess."

_**Hoped you liked it. The song that Celestia sang was 'Lullaby for a princess' listen to it, it's pretty sad. Oh and there is 'Luna's reply' that one's good too. **_

_**Ciao**_


End file.
